The Day When You And The Sun Died
by Rinzi Claire
Summary: Sebuah kisah mengenai masa lalu seorang Fighter kuat dari Silver Knights, Jin.


Selamat siang, aku Nagisa Yonehara. Maaf, ya, baru pulih dari hiatus sejak akun lama di-hack oleh seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, nih. Belum lama ini aku tertarik dengan game Grand Chase, sebuah game online yang direkomendasikan oleh teman ekskulku bernama Vega (cowok). Setelah lama bermain, aku jatuh hati dengan karakter bernama Jin. Aku pun mencari-cari informasi tentang dirinya dan menemukan sebuah gambar dan deskripsi mengenai masa lalu Jin. Jadi, dengan mengilhami dari gambar dan deskripsi gambar Jin tersebut aku membuat fanfic ini. (^-^)

Selamat membaca fanfic pertamaku ini. ((o(^o^)o))

* * *

Merah. Saat itu, langit berwarna merah. Langit merah senja yang indah, tetapi sama sekali tidak indah untuknya.

"Ah... Hah... Hah..."

Bau darah yang menyengat. Mayat orang-orang pun bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Boneka-boneka milik anak kecil berserakan di jalanan dengan darah yang mewarnai boneka-boneka itu.

"Ah... Hah... Guru... Hah... Hah..."

Dahulu, sebelum semua ini terjadi, istana ini tegap dan kokoh berdiri dengan mencitrai kekuasaan raja yang absolut. Di pintu gerbang masuk, seharusnya terdapat prajurit penjaga yang ramah terhadapnya. Kini, prajurit penjaga itu sudah tidak bernyawa dengan kepala mengambang di kolam dan tubuhnya di tepi kolam tersebut.

"Ah... Hah... Hah... Hahhh..."

Anak lelaki yang terus berlarian itu, berhenti di pusat kota yang sepi sambil menunduk berusaha mengambil napasnya kembali. Bajunya sudah terkoyak habis hingga dia hanya memakai celana saja. Darah mengalir dari luka dibahu kiri dan dahinya.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sesuatu. Uap dari napasnya semakin terasa panas. Luka-luka itu terasa semakin sakit setelah mengetahui apa atau siapa yang dia cari tidak ada dimana pun. Air matanya mengalir deras dan dia pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"AAAAHH! KAU DIMANA, GURU? GURU? GUURRRUUUU!"

~oOo~

_Beberapa jam sebelum kejadian itu dimulai._

Seorang anak berambut merah berdiri di depan sebuah boneka kayu sebesar monster yang baru-baru ini menyerang desa mereka, Vulcanus dan para bala tentaranya yang datang dari daerah bernama Furnace of Hell. Dia mengikat tali sepatunya kuat-kuat supaya saat dia menendang nanti sepatunya tidak terlepas.

Sementara itu, di samping lapangan untuk latihan, terlihat dua laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang bercakap-cakap sambil memperhatikan anak berambut merah itu. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Victor, yang merupakan pemimpin dari negeri itu.

"Kau tahu..." Victor menelan seteguk sake dan menunjuk anak berambut merah itu. "Aku sudah banyak mendengar tentang Jin, murid terjeniusmu, Azin. Kau mendidik anak itu dengan hebat."

Laki-laki berambut oranye itu atau Azin tertawa. "Ah, tidak juga, paduka raja. Bagi saya, dengan mengamalkan ilmu yang saya tahu kepada orang yang berguru kepada saya, mengartikan juga bahwa saya pun juga sedang berguru dengan mereka." Mendengar hal ini, Victor tersenyum dan tertawa.

"Hmph, dasar kau. Selalu merendah diri jika dipuji." Victor menoleh kepada Jin yang tampaknya sedang bersiap-siap. "Karena alasan itulah, aku mengundangmu dan Jin ke istanaku. Aku ingin melihat kekuatan Jin lebih dekat dan lebih mengetahui sebesar apa kekuatannya." Victor menoleh kepada Azin dan tersenyum. "Mungkin saja suatu hari nanti, Jin akan menjadi penerusku sebagai pemimpin di Silver Knight ini.

Azin berdiri dan berlutut di depan Victor, "Paduka, izinkan saya untuk pergi ke lapangan sejenak dan berbicara kepada Jin."

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

Azin berlari kepada Jin yang sedang melakukan pemanasan. Azin benar-benar bangga kepada Jin hingga dia sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak, Jin sudah diharapkan akan menjadi penerus pimpinan Silver Knight. Azin benar-benar bangga kepada muridnya yang satu ini.

"Jin."

Jin menoleh dan memberi hormat gurunya. "Guru. Aku akan berusaha menunjukkan yang terbaik agar tidak mempermalukan nama Guru Azin."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu begitu. Jangan lakukan demi diriku, Jin. Tapi, untuk pribadimu sendiri. Lakukanlah yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Tunjukkan bahwa kau memang murid terbaikku." Kata Azin sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengangkat ibu jari kanannya.

"Ya!"

Azin kembali ke tempat duduk dan menelan seteguk minumannya.

"Apa yang baru saja kau katakan padanya?" Tanya Victor penasaran.

"...Hanya kata-kata penyemangat untuk muridku tersayang."

"Hm..." Victor berdiri. "JIN! KAU SUDAH BISA MULAI SEKARANG! HANCURKAN 3 BONEKA KAYU ITU DENGAN SELURUH KEKUATANMU!"

Jin membenturkan kedua tangannya dan mengumpulkan energi Chi dalam tubuhnya. "AKU SUDAH TAHU!"

"Jin!" Azin bangun dari kursinya dan berlutut kepada Victor. "Ma... Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan murid saya, pa... paduka raja!"

Victor tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Azin perlahan. "Tidak. Jangan begitu. Aku tidak merasa begitu, Azin. Itu tandanya dia semangat. Aku suka dengan semangat yang seperti itu!"

Jin berdiri di depan boneka pertama. Dia memasang kuda-kuda dan mulai menyerang boneka kayu itu. Jin meninju tubuh boneka kayu itu hingga hancur lalu meninju kepala boneka itu dengan sebuah tinjuan uppercut. "DRAGON UPPERCUT!" Teriak Jin dengan mantap dan dia berlari ke boneka kayu ke dua. Boneka pertama itu terlempar jauh dan hancur.

Victor sangat kagum dengan kekuatan Jin, sampai-sampai dia tidak mampu memalingkan wajahnya kemanapun.

Jin melepaskan pukulan kuat beruntun ke boneka ke dua dengan diikuti oleh ledakan-ledakan Chi dari dalam tubuhnya terhadap boneka tersebut. "WHITE FLOWER TECHNIQUE!" Boneka ke dua itu hancur dan hanya menyisakan tiang yang mengikat boneka itu.

"Dia... menakjubkan..." Kata Victor dengan suara pelan.

Jin jauh berdiri di depan boneka kayu ke tiga. Dia kembali mengumpulkan energi Chi hingga tiba-tiba bumi tergetar dan seluruh tubuhnya diliputi aura kekuatan berwarna emas. "HEAAAH!" Jin berlari dan memukul dengan keras disertai ledakan-ledakan energi Chi dan dengan cepat Jin menyerang tubuh boneka kayu bagian belakang itu. "FIST OF TEN THOUSAND HELLS!" Serpihan-serpihan dari kehancuran boneka ke tiga itu menghujani lapangan hijau itu. Jin pun menarik napas dan menghembuskannya, merelaksasikan tubuhnya yang sehabis melakukan tiga teknik jitu miliknya.

"Jiiiinn..." Teriak Victor sambil menghampiri Jin bersama Azin. "Kau luar biasa, nak..." Victor memeluk Jin. "Kau memang hebat. Luar biasa. Kekuatan dan kecepatan itu luar biasa! Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk kekuatan hebatmu ini, Jin! Kau memang murid Azin yang jenius!"

"Terima kasih." Ucap Jin sambil memberi hormat. "Aku tidak akan bisa sehebat ini tanpa bantuan guruku. Guru Azin adalah guru terbaik yang kumiliki!"

"Jin..." Azin tersipu dengan perkataan Jin.

"Jin." Victor menepuk bahu Jin. "Aku berharap banyak untuk masa depanmu, Jin. Teruslah berlatih dan jadilah petarung yang hebat seperti gurumu."

"Tentu saja..." Jin tersenyum. "...paduka raja."

"Baiklah." Victor melihat ke langit. "Hari sudah mulai senja. Lekaslah kalian kembali ke rumah kalian. Terima kasih telah datang kemari dan menunjukkan kemampuan muridmu, Azin."

"Ah, tidak. Harusnya saya yang berterima kasih kepada anda, paduka raja." Azin dan Jin memberi hormat kepada Victor. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu."

"Berhati-hatilah di jalan." Teriak Victor sambil tersenyum. Azin dan Jin menoleh dan melambaikan tangan.

Victor menghela napas dan tersenyum. Dia akan mati dengan tenang, pikirnya. Negri yang indah ini sudah mempunyai penerus yang berbakat. Jin, calon penerus yang nantinya akan dinobatkan olehnya. Victor berjalan ke dalam istana.

Tetapi dia tidak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata merah menyala mengintainya dari belakang bayangan pintunya.

~oOo~

"_...Tor... Victor..."_

Mata Victor yang tertutup mendelik-delik. Apa barusan ada orang yang memanggilnya dikala dia tidur?

"_...Tor... Victor... Bangun, Victor... Bangun..."_

Victor membuka matanya. Dia terkejut melihat seseorang bertubuh gelap dengan mata merah menyala menatap tajam dirinya dari depan tempat tidurnya.

"Akhirnya... kau bangun juga, Victorrr..." Kata orang itu dengan suara yang menggema seperti raungan singa yang marah. "AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Si... Si... Siapa kau?" Victor bertanya sambil berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Aku adalah Thanatos, pemimpin Fortress of Ascension dari pulau Xenia." Kata Thanatos dengan senyuman sinis di raut wajahnya yang seperti monster.

Victor beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menarik pedangnya. "Pergi dari sini. SEKARANG! HEEAAAHHH!" Victor mengangkat tangannya dan berlari hendak menyerang Thanatos.

"Hmph..." Thanatos tersenyum sinis. "Kau berniat bunuh diri, ya?"

Thanatos menghindar dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan sebuah bola api lalu menyerang Victor hingga Victor terlempar. Punggungnya membentur kaki besi tempat tidurnya dengan keras hingga dia menjadi tak berdaya.

"Victor..." Thanatos berdiri di depan Victor yang kali ini jelas sekali memperlihatkan ketakutannya. Thanatos mengeluarkan sebuah bola api lagi dan tersenyum sinis menatap Victor. "Victor... Bukankah kau menginginkan kekuatan sebesar ini?" Thanatos melempar bola api itu keluar jendela. Victor pun bangkit dan melihat keluar jendela. Matanya terbelalak. Bola api itu telah membumi hanguskan desanya.

_Sementara itu, keadaan di desa..._

Desa yang indah itu berubah menjadi desa neraka. Api benar-benar cepat membakar apa yang di depannya. Semua orang berlarian keluar rumah dan berteriak. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terus berlari dengan tubuh yang terbakar, hingga tubuhnya hangus.

Azin dan pasukan penjaga di sana menyelamatkan warga desa yang masih bisa diselamatkan. Keadaan yang semula baik-baik saja beberapa jam yang lalu, begitu cepat berubah.

"HEI!" Salah satu dari pasukan penjaga menunjuk langit. "ITU PADUKA RAJA! ADA YANG ANEH DENGAN PADUKA RAJA!"

Seluruh orang melihat kelangit dan melihat Victor yang terbang. Mereka semua meneriakkan nama Victor untuk meminta pertolongan. Victor menatap tajam ke bawah dan mengangkat tangannya, lalu bermunculanlah monster-monster bertubuh besar yang mendarat dan membunuh semua orang. Pembunuhan massal pun terjadi.

Azin yang melihat pembunuhan itu langsung berlari mencari Jin. Dia tidak ingin muridnya itu mati sia-sia disini. Dia harus melanjutkan hidupnya dan terus menjadi kuat.

"GURU!"

Azin menoleh ke kanan. Melihat Jin yang melambaikan tangan, memberi isyarat bahwa dia ada disana. "JIN!" Azin berlari dan memeluk Jin. "Syukurlah, kau selamat!"

"Guru! Apa yang terjadi dengan paduka raja? Kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan Silver Knights?" Jin bertanya-tanya kepada gurunya. Gurunya menunduk. "Guru?"

"Jin, kau harus segera pergi dari sini. Di sini terlalu bahaya." Jin terkejut. Dia meremas baju gurunya. Mata Jin mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Apa? Ti... Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi! Aku tidak mau jika guru tidak ikut bersama—"

"JIN!"

Ketika Jin menoleh, sebuah senjata spear hendak menusuk dirinya. Azin segera berlari dan menahan spear itu. Tangan Azin berdarah banyak hingga darah itu menetes ke wajah tampan Jin.

"Gu... Guru..."

"KAU TUNGGU APA LAGI? CEPAT LARI, JIN! CEPAT LARI!" Bentak gurunya. "AKU AKAN BAIK-BAIK SAJA! AKU AKAN MENYUSULMU! CEPAT LARILAH!"

"Guru..." Jin berlari. "AKU AKAN MENUNGGU GURU!"

Jin berlari dengan air mata yang mengalir. Di tengah pelariannya itu, tubuh Jin ditebas dan dipukuli oleh para pengikut Victor yang telah terasuki oleh Astaroth. Tapi, Jin tidak melawan. Dia terus berlari sambil berteriak.

~oOo~

Air mata Jin menetes ke tanah. Jin merasa kesepian. Dia adalah satu-satunya penduduk Silver Knight yang selamat, sementara semuanya terbunuh dengan tragis seperti ini. Kotanya yang indah, berubah menjadi kota sepi yang penduduknya telah menjadi mayat.

Jin menghapus air matanya. Dia tahu, dia tak boleh diam saja di sini hingga burung-burung gagak berdatangan dan memakannya bersama dengan mayat para penduduk desa ini. Dia harus bangkit. Kehidupannya harus terus berjalan. Walaupun gurunya mati, tapi dia tahu. Gurunya akan hidup abadi di dalam tubuhnya bersama dengan ilmu yang diajari gurunya.

**THE END**

Maaf, ya, judul ceritanya aneh. Isi ceritanya juga. Apalagi bagian akhirnya yang gak jelas sekali. Maaf, ya. Karena lama hiatus, jadi aneh grammarku.

Anyway, please review. Review akan membuatku mengetahui kekurangan dari penulisanku. (^-^)

Sampai jumpa di fanficku berikutnya. (^o^)/


End file.
